


Let me stay by your side

by Findaunicorn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Before everything, F/M, Infinity War happens, Loki had a fiance, Loki is not heartless, but doesn't end like it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: Can Loki still hold love in his heart?





	Let me stay by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War happens but ends happily rather than whatever that ending for the movie was... I wrote this long before Infinity War came out so there is a happy ending.  
> Warning: few swear words here and there

“Loki?” Carefully entering the suite, she regards the figure standing by the balcony overlooking the citadel, a view she’d shared with him on many occasions. But instead of a relaxed contentment, there as a tension lying thick in the air. “Loki, no matter what you are, I still lo--” she reached out a comforting hand, a loving touch.

But before she could reach him, he slapped her hand away, not even looking at her. “Do NOT  _ lie _ to me! I am the sworn enemy of Asgard! I am the same as those monsters!”

“No, Loki. You are nothing like them!”

His glare was harsh, cold and unforgiving. “And what do you know?! You were not betrothed to me in your own will. You wish to just end this engagement!” 

“No I don’t! Yes, in the beginning I did not wish for it but now I’ve become to love you.”

“LIES!”

“I tell the truth!”

“And yet you flaunt yourself to any man that comes your way! You dream of my own brother would whisk you away from the painful fate of having to marry a  _ monster _ like  _ me _ .” His hiss cut through her heart, the lack of trust hurting her deeper than the accusations.

There was a moment of shock that he would bring up her younger self, her foolish self that she’d grown out of. But that hesitation only served to tell him he was right. “No, that’s not true.”

“Begone.”

“Loki, please. I truly do love you.” She begged him, tears starting to prickle her eyes.

“I said BEGONE! You are  _ nothing _ to me.” His words ripped her heart into pieces.

The tears started to fall. Her chest tight with despair. “Loki, don’t push me away. Please.” Her voice was a pained whisper, pleading for mercy.

“LEAVE!” With his seidr, she stared with big fearful eyes as the imposing door of his room slammed shut, cutting her off. She could feel her heart crumble but she paid no attention as she cried for the lost of a man that she thought she’d love for the rest of her life.

 

The news of Loki’s death drove a knife through her heart. It was more painful than when he banished her from his side because at least then he was alive. Even years of his harsh words echoing in her mind, she loved him. Maybe more than when they were together. And she mourned his death as if a part of her died along with him. It was getting harder every passing day to keep the facade up, that she wasn’t broken inside. Everywhere she went there were memories of her time with him, the good and the bad. The entrance courtyard where he would make it his main goal to scare the shit out of her before their date to the next realm they decided on. The little garden tucked away from spying eyes where Loki could finally relax just a little bit as she read to them stories of all kinds. The shore where he’d proposed for her hand in marriage even though he had no reason to. The happiest memories since her parents died.

It was all too painful, too fresh even after a decade. She couldn’t stay here any longer. Packing her things, she trekked the long way to the Bifrost with heavy feet. “Lady Sigyn, it is rare to see you these days.” Heimdall’s voice was just as deep as it always was but filled with more understanding and sorrow. “It will be sad to see you gone.”

“But I can not stay here. Not while his memories haunts my days and nights.” Only by sheer will did she not cry. “Midgard, please.” The only realm they hadn’t travel to.

The Gatekeeper’s golden eyes regarded her as she stepped through the portal. Asgard was losing a deep kind soul that day but indeed she was not happy in these golden lands no longer. “Be safe, my Lady. And may all fortune and good will follow you.”

 

Loki watched as his old home disappeared into dust. Ragnarok has passed, Asgard was no more, and their people were homeless. “Our people are saved, brother.” The God of Mischief looked over from the wide window to Thor. “Only minor injuries. Ein and Eir are taking a look at them.”

There was a name he’d expected that wasn’t said, making him frown a little, “is Sigyn not one of the healers anymore?” She was the youngest and possibly the most talented of all the healers their age, her skills and innate ability putting her in a position to be a possible candidate for the Chief Healer.

“Loki...” He didn’t like what news his king’s grave tone brought but he needed to know. Sigyn was the only one he’d truly loved. “Sigyn disappeared soon after you were first pronounced dead.” His eyes widened as the most gruesome of tragedies ran through his mind. “Your death hit her harder than anyone even knew.”

Loki barely felt the hand on his shoulder in comfort as he stared at the ruins of Asgard. What if she was still there in the wilderness? What if she didn’t know of Ragnarok? What if-- “The Lady Sigyn is safe.” He shot out of his fear staring at Heimdall with wide eyes, like a child scared and searching for security. “The Lady Sigyn is safe, Prince Loki.” He repeated with a small but sad smile. “She is alive and safe from any harm but that she puts onto herself.”

“What do you mean by that?” Loki know what the older Asgardian was suggesting but he didn’t want to believe it. “She would not cause herself harm. Sigyn is not that kind of person.” He hissed, desperate for it to be false.

“Even the strongest of us can cave after decades of nightmares and loneliness.”  _ That you put onto her _ was left unsaid but Loki heard it clear. It was his fault she was somewhere tortured by her own mind, all because he pushed her away. “She does not blame you, she never did and never will.”

“How do you know? Did she tell you?” He was reverting into his harsh cynical old self as he tried to hold back the guilt and mourning from spilling out.

“I could see it in her eyes. Even when she left her home, she held the same fire of fierce love for you as she did when you were right next to her.”

“But I betrayed her. I shunned her away, spoke unforgivably to her.” He felt lost and his chest was tight. His heart still tried to reach out for the sunshine of his cynical world, the one that never failed to make him smile from the depths of his cold heart.

“She will forgive you. Trust in her love, Prince Loki.” But all thoughts of if she’d even listen, even want him back, was halted with the sudden appearance of Thanos.

 

“Splint his leg and get him on a stretcher ASAP! How are we doing on supplies?” Sigyn rushed around the makeshift compound, letting her seidr flow through her fingertips as much as she could to save as many people as she could. Thanos hit Midgard hard and many already fell. She refused to let them fall under her watch.

“Sigyn! We need you here!” She rushed to the other side of the crowded room, weaving through the groaning patients, the frantic medics. “We stopped the external bleeding but internally--”

“Go help someone else. I’ll take care of this.” She concentrated on clearing the internal bleeding, healing what she could without exhausting her seidr. It was already lower than if she was on Asgard, the land of Midgard was naturally not as abundant with extra magic. “Keep an eye on this one.” A nurse nodded and quickly started cleaning the mess up. It had been already a week since the start of Thanos’ attack and she’d worked without stop trying to save as many as she could. But even she had a limit and she knew she may only last another two days or so.

She was mending a new batch of the injured, muttering an apology to the patient as she fixed his broken leg when someone threw open the doors. “It’s over! We won!” There was a hush of stunned relief before both patients and medics cheered. Even the man she was fixing smiled through the pain.

“Just a few more moments, sir, and then you can celebrate.” Though she was glad the universe was saved from the tyrannical titan, she still felt the emptiness in her soul. Nothing will fill the space he once... still did. Getting back to work, she didn’t pay attention to the collection of people flowing into the room. Not until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. “I’ll be right there.”

“Rest, my child.” Sigyn froze at that familiar elderly voice, the one she’d learned everything she knew from. Ein gently took her spot healing the wounded Midgardian. “Our king and prince needs you more.”

“Prince?” She felt her heart stop, “please, do not lie to my weary soul.” Her voice cracked in the thought of a love she thought she lost a long time ago.

“Go, he is waiting for you.” With a fond kiss to her forehead, Ein guided her to the reserved room for the heroes of Midgard.

Her heart pounded as she pleaded to the Allfather to give her mercy, to not destroy the remaining hope she had within her. “You’re not supposed to be here.” A large man tried to step in front of her as she raced to the open room, the heroes she’d seen on the television looking up with tired but curious eyes.

“Get. out. of. my. way!” It was effortless to thrown the Midgardian to his back as she spotted a familiar face. “Thor! Please tell me what Ein tells is true! Do not lie--” she looked down at the figure lying broken in his lap, his arms tenderly wrapped around the weakened trickster. “What happened?”

She went straight to work, not caring that her seidr was on its last bit. “He saved us all.” She felt the bones resetting, the internal bleeding clearing. “He gave himself to Thanos to ensure our victory.” Her hands froze as she felt the damage his mind suffered and the implications of her king’s words.

“You fool.” She muttered as she used all that was left of her seidr to stabilize him. “It is all up to him now, my Lord.” And she prayed he would come back to them. To her.

“He will come back.” Thor’s voice was much more determined than she felt but she still held hope. “He promised.” Sigyn nodded as she felt so tired all of the sudden. All the years since she first landed on Midgard, she felt nothing but emptiness and a feeling of deep loss. She went through her days in a blur, helping the Avengers or whoever needed her help. But there was no passion in her step. And yet sitting here, wiping the bits of dust and blood off of Loki’s pale face, she felt more life in her than she knew what to do with. “He still cares about you, Sigyn.”

“He said I was nothing to him.” She sucked in a sharp breath not wanting to remember the sharp venom.

“Because I was a fool.” Her eyes shot open as she heard the raspy voice below her. “Forgive me, my sunshine.” His smile was weak but full of regret... And a love she thought she’d never see again.

“Forgive me for leaving you when you needed me most.” She collapsed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Loki felt like he was home, finally home as he held her with all the energy he had left in himself. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered into her hair as she cried all the tears she kept hidden from the world, all her anguish and grief, her pain and relief.

Thor let them have their space as he walked over to the others. His brother was finally home. “So who is this woman who completely knocked out Happy?” Tony glanced between his old bodyguard and the pair wrapped around each other on the floor.

“That is the Lady Sigyn, my brother’s fiance.” Thor replied proudly. And he was proud that his hurting brother had someone to love with all his heart, that she would love all of him.

“Fiance?” Tony scoffed in disbelief. But his next comment froze in his mouth as a knife stopped right before it pierced his eye.

“What does it matter to you, Stark.” Sigyn glared with a coldness that rivaled the frost of Jotunheim. Even the arms around her didn’t diminish her imposing effect.

“Nothing.... Nothing at all.” He raised his hands up in defeat. He did not want to fight the doctor who took no shits from her patients. Even himself.

“Now, now, love. No need to be hostile. That’s my job.” Loki knew the wrath of Sigyn was nothing to brush off. When she got mad, she would not calm unless there was blood spilt. Everyone who knew her made it their mission to keep her happy, or anything but angry.

“ _ Your job _ is to rest.” She glared at Loki as she easily picked him up to put him into a cot. It would’ve been fine if it weren’t in front of everyone he’d basically tried to kill at some point and that she was carrying him bridal style. “Quit snickering, Barton. I know you have a fractured rib and a fractured ankle.” The archer paled as he quickly took a seat on the closest cot.

Sigyn was back into healer mode as Loki watched her command the people who lead the fight against Thanos like a mother ordering her reluctant children. “She never lost her love for you. Not even when she exiled herself to this place.” Heimdall quietly said as he was forced to sit down as well, sporting a few bruises and cuts himself.

“I don’t understand why.” It had been long enough that he had given up on the hope that she would still love him. He had treated her dishonorably, spat harsh words he regret the moment they spilled out from his mouth.

“Love is not something you can easily understand.” Her eyes looked up, locking with his. And a smile formed on her face like she couldn’t believe he was here but was ever grateful that she was. “Treasure her, my Prince. She will help you through whatever path you follow.” And he swore he would.


End file.
